Mezclas Imposibles
by SiriuslyPadfoot96
Summary: ¿Es bueno mezclarse con gente extraña? Eso es lo que se pregunta Remus Lupin, un pintor de Londres, que no acaba de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Warning: SLASH SB/RL  :
1. Chapter 1: Atracción

**Disclaimer: Sólo la historia es mía… los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis es de la maravillosa J K Rowling **

…_Eh, una vez prometí no hacer esto… pero aquí estoy, escribiendo fan fiction de HP… Simplemente tenía que decirlo. Maldita imaginación._

_En todo caso, este fic en particular es de __**la era MWPP**__ (¿no amamos a esos? ^_^) y también es __**SLASH**__ (alias, dos chicos juntos… ¡yupi!) Específicamente, este es un __**Remus/Sirius slash**__ (esta es mi pareja favorita en HP ). Esto, probablemente será un long-fic…no os aburráis de mi muy pronto y seguid leyendo, ¿vale? _

_Bueno, espero que disfrutéis mi primer intento en la fan fiction de Harry Potter…_

_Por cierto, esto estará en el punto de vista de Remus, probablemente en todo el fic, ah y es un AU (lo que quiere decir que no tiene lugar en Hogwarts, sino en el Londres muggle) aunque no haya magia en el fic…bueno ya os enterareis ;)_

_Okey, *ehem* allá vamos. (:_

**Mezclas imposibles**

**Cap. 1: Atracción.**

_Atracción: Hace referencia a la capacidad para atraer el interés sexual de potenciales parejas reproductivas. En el ser humano se entiende como la habilidad para generar interés erótico en una persona. _

"¿Ya está?" preguntó la Sra. Barret por quinta vez esa tarde.

"No, espere, no tardaré mucho más." le contesté, mi voz apenas superior a un susurro. Estaba concentrándome en mi lienzo, mientras trataba de capturar la textura del sujeto frente a mí.

Sí, soy pintor, y sí, estoy pintando a una mujer. Efectivamente, desnuda.

"Remus, cariño, me duele la espalda de estar en esta posición…" se quejó la Sra. Barret, de nuevo. Suspiré y dejé de pintar. La miré.

"Puedo seguir sin usted. Puede irse si quiere." le acabé por decir, cansado de sus quejas y lamentos. Ella chilló, un chillido agudo y se removió en el sofá del estudio de mi apartamento y se levantó para vestirse. Yo, mientras tanto, seguí con mi pintura.

Sentí a alguien moverse a mi lado y levanté la mirada para encontrarme otra, mirándome con un toque felino y seductor, el cual no entendí. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para hablar. Fui interrumpido. Me cogió totalmente por sorpresa, pero en un momento, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. La aparté de golpe. No me entendáis mal, no es que me importe la edad que tiene (aunque 65 años son muchos), es porque no tiene lo que a mí me gusta que tenga mi pareja, algo que me parece imprescindible: pene.

Ella me miró con ojos tristes.

"Remus… ¿Qué…?" comenzó. La interrumpí con una mano alzada.

"Lo siento, Sra. Barret, pero no puedo, es usted una clienta y yo…" vacilé.

"Así que lo que dicen es cierto… A ti te gustan los hombres, ¿verdad, joven Remus?" me preguntó con una mirada de conocimiento.

_¿Joven? ¿En serio? ¡Tengo 23 años! Bueno no es que sea mucho pero…_ pensé. Sacudí la cabeza, deshaciendo mis divagaciones. Y después dije:

"Cierto, Sra. Barret." Respondí sin más. En ese momento, empezó a sonar mi teléfono, con el tono específico de Frank. ¿Qué querría?

"Estás ocupado, bueno, yo me voy, ya me enviarás el retrato. Adiós, muchacho" se despidió y momentos después oí la puerta principal de mi apartamento cerrarse.

Fui corriendo a mi sala de estar y cogí mi teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa. Presioné el botón de responder.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Remus, amigo!" oí la amigable voz de Frank. Se le notaba que estaba sonriendo, le imité.

"Hola, Frank, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bah, nada en especial, sólo comentarte un par de cosillas…"esperé"… ¡voy a ser papá!"

Abrí la boca de par en par, sorprendido. Me recompuse y sonreí como un loco.

"¡Me alegro por ti, compañero! ¡Felicidades!" se rió de felicidad y me dio las gracias.

"Quiero celebrarlo, ¿qué tal te va esta tarde a las ocho en _Midnighters_*?"

Dudé. _Midnighters _era un garito que no solía frecuentar, y a mí me gustaban los clubes que conocía. Pero lo haría por Frankie.

"De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos allí? ¿Alice viene?" pregunté. Él me afirmó que venía y le dije adiós. Colgué y dejé el celular sobre la mesa de nuevo. Me dejé caer al sofá y suspiré. ¿Cómo se supone que debía vestirme para ir a _Midnighters_?

Se me ocurrió ir al centro comercial, así que me levanté y me quité la bata de pintar. La colgué en el perchero y cogí mi chaqueta de verano marrón. Me giré hacia el espejo del recibidor y observé mi reflejo. Todo tan simple: ojos marrones, pelo rubio, nariz respingona (pero no demasiado) y labios finos y naturalmente rosados. Cuerpo escuálido y flacucho. No me extraña nada no encontrar una pareja…

Resoplé, haciendo que mi flequillo se moviera hacia arriba, me enderecé y salí del apartamento.

Llegué con mi auto al aparcamiento del centro comercial a las cinco y media. Aparqué junto a una camioneta (bastante sucia, déjenme añadir) y salí. Cerré la puerta y aseguré. Me volteé y caminé decididamente a la entrada.

Tras caminar un buen rato al fin llegué a la tienda que buscaba y entré.

Rebusqué entre toda la ropa y lo único que encontré fue cuero. Sí, pantalones, camisetas, chalecos y chaquetas de cuero de diferentes colores. ¿Dónde me había metido? ¿Qué había sido de mi tienda favorita? Ah, ya…llevaba dos años sin venir…

"Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle? Es que le veo un poco perdido" una voz femenina dijo detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a una bonita pelirroja de ojos verdes vestida con unos shorts tejanos descoloridos y una camiseta verde ceñida que igualaba el color de sus ojos. Su mirada era amable, tanto como su sonrisa. Le sonreí.

"La verdad, es que no encuentro nada…de mi estilo." acabé. Ella me examinó, me pregunté qué estaría pensando.

"Hmm… pues aquí no va a encontrar nada como lo que lleva puesto… ¿Y si me dice cuál es la ocasión y le digo que podría comprarse?" ofreció. Asentí.

"Voy a un club esta noche con un amigo y su mujer a celebrar el reciente embarazo de ésta." Ella asintió. "¿A qué club van?"

"_Midnighters_" dije.

Sonrió de lado. "No creo que sea su estilo de garito tampoco, ¿no?" Reí y negué con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio. "De acueeerdo… veamos lo que vemos… ¿Qué le parece el cuero marrón? Le iría bien con esos ojos miel, tan bonitos que tiene."

La miré y suspiré. "Lo que tú digas..." me fijé en su cartelito del pecho. "…Lily." Ella sonrió y sacó unos pantalones ceñidos de cuero marrón. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Salí del centro comercial y me metí en el auto.

Dejé la bolsa con mi ropa en el asiento del pasajero y cerré la puerta, arranqué el motor.

Me dirigí hacia mi apartamento. Iba a llegar tarde si no me daba prisa; eran las ocho menos cuarto.

Cuando me puse esos pantalones, al instante en el que me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto, me arrepentí de haber aceptado ir a _Midnighters_.

Me resigné y salí corriendo de mi apartamento hacia mi auto de nuevo. Conduje hacia el garito y aparqué en la entrada. Salí y me dirigí hacia dentro. Justo en la barra estaban Frank y Alice, tomándose una bebidas. Fui hacia ellos.

"Hola" dije. Los dos se giraron hacia mí y me observaron mientras yo que quitaba la chaqueta. La dejé en el asiento y les miré. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que 'qué'? ¿Qué haces vestido así, tío? No es para nada tu estilo." me dijo mi amigo. Me encogí de hombros y me senté junto a Alice, quién sonrió. "A mí, me gusta cómo vas, Rem." y me guiñó un ojo azul. Yo me sonrojé y sonreí mientras bajaba la cabeza, mirando a la barra. De pronto, vi una mano apoyarse en la barra, frente a mí. "¿Qué vas a tomar?" dijo una voz raspada y, a la vez atractiva. Miré al desconocido y casi me caigo del asiento. ¿Quién demonios era ése? ¿Acaso era un dios? Miré esos ojos grises, que parecían piscinas en las que te podías ahogar y después mi mirada pasó por sus labios, que poco a poco formaban una sonrisa pícara. Parpadeé y vi que estaba esperando. Se sacudió el pelo fuera de los ojos y me sorprendió ver que cada uno de los pelos se iba a donde se supone que deberían ir. Parecía tan suave… Oí carraspear a alguien. Era Frank. Le miré y levantó las cejas, expectante. Volví mi mirada al dios, la sonrisa del cual se había vuelto, de repente seductora. "¿Pe…perdón?" balbuceé.

Él se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró en su voz áspera. "Dije… que qué vas a tomar…" repitió. "Sor…sorpréndeme" a quien sorprendí fue a mí mismo, diciendo eso. Él sonrió más ampliamente y se giró para prepararme mi bebida. Me giré hacia Alice y Frank, la primera sonreía y el segundo levantaba las cejas arriba y abajo, repetidamente. Me sobresalté cuando un vaso fue puesto frente a mí. Lo miré. Era una bebida oscura y unos dedos pálidos la rodeaban. Miré al propietario de dichos dedos, el cual estaba mirándome también. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Mi mirada, de nuevo, se deslizó hacia sus labios y, de nuevo, estaba sonriendo seductoramente. Se lamió los labios y fue algo que me llegó. Literalmente, me llegó ahí abajo, ya sabéis dónde, no me lo hagáis decir…

Cogí el vaso y pegué un sorbo, su sabor agridulce me hizo estremecer, y cuando miré de nuevo al barman, ya se había ido.

_¡Buahahaha! Me encanta el suspense, ¿no os encanta el suspense?_

_Vale, vale no me peguéis…_

_Postearé a menudo, espero. ¿Os gustó? ¿Review? *ojitos de cachorrito*_


	2. Chapter 2: Distracción

**Disclaimer: Sólo la historia es mía… los personajes y lo que reconozcáis es de J K R… (Y todo ese 'blah blah blah' :) )**

_Okey, segundo cap… ¡Muchísisisisisimas gracias a __**Naluma5**__ y __**Pinguina00 **__por mandarme reviews y hacerme sentir importante! Jijiji :P_

_Este cap os lo dedico a vosotras y a Patri, que me ha ayudado mucho a acabarlo._

_¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_*ehem* Allá vamossss…_

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 2: Distracción.**

_Distracción:__ Pérdida de la atención en lo que se hace o se debe hacer__. _

Me centré en beber y me olvidé del dios. No podría ni en sueños estar con alguien así, asique me mentalicé a mí mismo y, de repente, me acordé de porque estaba aquí. Miré hacia arriba, hacia Alice, que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, de esas que ponen las madres cuando saben lo que te pasa, que te leen la mente o algo así (llamémoslas '_marentales_'). Dejé mi vaso, me levanté del asiento y la abracé. "Felicidades, mami." le susurré al oído. Ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y me besó la mejilla. "Gracias, Rem."

Sonreí ampliamente, y de pronto sentí una respiración cálida en mi nuca. Me estremecí y vi cómo Alice me hacía un gesto hacia arriba con la cabeza. Me giré y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa, y ahora, en vez de llevar unos tejanos y el delantal, llevaba unos pantalones como los míos, pero en lugar de ser de cuero marrón, eran de cuero negro. Sobre su brazo colgaba una chaqueta del mismo tejido.

"Hola." me susurró. Bueno, supuse que lo susurró, yo sólo le leí los labios. "Ho…hola." respondí. Él sonrió. "¿No…no deberías estar tra…trabajando?" balbuceé, ¿Pero qué me estaba haciendo este hombre? ¡Yo no tartamudeaba! Él abrió la boca para contestarme pero una voz femenina que me parecía familiar, le interrumpió. "¡Sirius!" ¡Era Lily! Ella vino a paso ligero con un chico de pelo despeinado y gafas rectangulares de la mano. Se fijó en mí, al reconocerme, sonrió. "¡Hola Remus!"

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Hola, Lily. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?" pregunté. Ella le soltó la mano a su acompañante y se acercó a mí. "Supongo que éste, sí es mi estilo de garito." Y me guiñó un ojo verde.

Reí y escuché a Frank carraspear de nuevo. Me giré hacia él. "¿Qué, Frank?" dije. Se encogió de hombros, fui hacia él y lo levanté del asiento con un golpe suave en la espalda, en el camino, cogí a Alice de la mano y los llevé hacia donde estaban Lily, el nombre de mi dios supuse que era Sirius, y el acompañante de Lily. "Éstos son Frank y Alice. Chicos, ésta es Lily, me la encontré en el centro comercial, cuando fui a comprarme algo para venir aquí."

"Así que, ¿éste es el Remus del que me hablaste?" dijo el pelinegro compañero de Lily. La cual asintió. "Remus, éstos son James, mi novio y Sirius, mi…" dudó, mirando al susodicho, el cual levantó una ceja. "Vamos a decir que es como mi amigo, es el mejor amigo de James" acabó, encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a responderle, pero mi móvil empezó a vibrar. "Disculpadme un momento." Cogí el celular y me lo puse en la oreja, tapándome la otra con el dedo índice. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Remus, querido." Era la Sra. Barret.

"¿Hay algún problema, Sra. Barret?"

"No, por supuesto que no, sólo quería preguntarte si tienes listo mi retrato ya." ¡Mierda, me había olvidado del retrato! "Emm… No, me falta algo de su retrato, Sra. Barret. Pero mañana lo tendré seguro." le respondí apresuradamente, mientras miraba a Lily, a quien se le había iluminado la mirada. Fruncí el ceño.

"Está bien, joven Remus, no te molesto más. Buenas noches" y colgó antes de que me pudiera despedir.

Miré el móvil y me encogí de hombros, lo metí en mi bolsillo con dificultad. ¡Es que los pantalones eran ceñidos! Al fin lo metí y miré a Lily de nuevo. "¿Eres pintor?" me preguntó con alegría en la voz. "Emm… sí. ¿Por qué?"

Ella se acercó a mí. "¿Podrías pintarme?" dudé. "Ah no, ni hablar, Lily. No voy a permitir que ningún hombre te pinte." Ella suspiró y se giró hacia James. "James, no me hagas reír, sabes que voy a hacer lo que quiera. Además, a Remus no le intereso de ese modo, ¿a que no?" se giró hacia mí, todos me miraban expectantes. "Emm… no, yo…"

"Perfecto" dijo Lily. Se acercó a mí de nuevo. "¿Qué tal te va mañana?" Iba a responder, pero James volvió a intervenir. "Lily, he dicho que no puedes-" Le interrumpí. "James, por el amor de Dios, ¡soy gay!" Todos parecieron exaltados, todos menos Sirius, quién tenía una sonrisa que intentaba disimular. Sonreí, dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho, y me sonrojé. Lily rió, y James pareció relajarse. Miré a Lily. "Mañana me va bien" dije. "¡Bieeeen!" chilló y se aferró a mi cuello, dándome un abrazo estrangulador. Se lo devolví por un segundo, pero después me di cuenta de la falta de aire.

"Lily… Necesito respirar." Le dije entrecortadamente. Ella me soltó y sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosado. "Lo siento."

"Remus, tío, nosotros nos vamos." Dijo Frank. Asentí y me acerqué a darle la mano. Después me acerqué a Alice y le abracé. "Buenas noches, mamá." Le dije. Ella rió y se deshizo de mi abrazo. "Encantada de haberos conocido." Les dijo a Lily, James y Sirius. Lily sonrió y se despidió con una mano y James hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Sirius, en cambio… "Lo mismo digo, y felicidades por lo de tu embarazo." Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara, me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé.

Cuando Frank y Alice se fueron, James y Lily les imitaron. Lily me dio su número de teléfono y quedamos mañana a las 12 am en la puerta del centro comercial. Se fueron y me quedé a solas con Sirius. Carraspeó. "¿Quieres una copa?" me preguntó, ahora, de repente… ¿tímido?

"Creo que… debería irme ya…" le dije, muy a mi pesar. "Ah…" Asentí y me giré para coger mi chaqueta, de repente sentí como Sirius posaba un beso húmedo en mi nuca, suspiré temblorosamente. "Sirius…" susurré. "¿Sí?" murmuró, contra la piel sensible de mi nuca. Me giré y le miré a los ojos. "Realmente he de irme…" Él asintió. "¿Te llevo?"

"Emm… he venido con mi auto." Volvió a asentir. Le imité y me dirigí hacia la puerta, para salir. Al encontrar mi auto, subí y miré con el retrovisor, donde se encontraba reflejado, Sirius, mirándome fijamente. _¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?_

_¡Ya está! ¡Segundo cap terminadoooo! :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado y me manden un review… ¿sí? _

_¡Mañana volveré a postear!_

_Besitos._


	3. Chapter 3: Negación

**Disclaimer: Lo que no reconozcáis es mío, lo demás de la Reina Joanne Kathleen Rowling :)**

_Capítulo treeees :)_

_Bien, sinceramente, este capítulo me resultó muy divertido de escribir…Espero que os parezca también divertido de leer! :D_

_¡Gracias a __**Naluma5**__ y a __**PotterMalfoyLove**__! Ellas saben por qué :)_

_Bueno, *ehem* allá vamos:_

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 3: Negación.**

_Negación: El hecho de negar implica la expresión de la no existencia de algo o la no realización de una acción._

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el timbre de la puerta de mi apartamento. Me incorporé, bostecé y fui a abrir. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pelirroja de ojos verdes en un vestido esmeralda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, detrás de ella, había un pelinegro con gafas. ¡Mierda! ¡Lily y James!

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré el reloj de pared de mi salón. ¡Las 12 y cuarto! ¿Tanto había dormido? Volví a mirar a Lily, me sonrojé. "Buenos días, Remy." Me dijo Lily, entrando en mi apartamento. "Lily, pide permiso antes de entrar…" empezó James. Me miró. "Buenos días, Remus"

Asentí y le abrí más la puerta para que entrara, así lo hizo. Cerré la puerta. Miré a Lily, la cual estaba examinando mi piso. "Así que… este es el nido de un artista…" dijo la pelirroja. Me acerqué a ella y sonreí. "No, los artistas de verdad viven en armonía entre belleza, yo, en cambio, vivo en un piso que se cae de lo viejo y destrozado que está, y tengo un vecino que no tiene vergüenza de pasearse en calzoncillos por el salón de su casa con las cortinas abiertas de par en par."

Ella frunció el ceño y le hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi ventana. Ahí estaba, efectivamente, haciendo gimnasia frente a la televisión.

Lily puso cara asqueada. "Puaj, no sé cómo puedes pintar así." Comentó James. Me encogí de hombros. "Es que yo no pinto en mi salón, acompañadme." Me acerqué a dónde colgaba mi bata y la cogí. Les hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguieran hacia mi estudio. Abrí la puerta y les hice un gesto, esta vez con el brazo. "Adelante."

"Vaaaya, Remus, esto está mejor; esto es más tu estilo." mi estudio, no es que fuera mucha cosa, pero me había esforzado toda la vida con mis antiguos trabajos para dejarlo como está. Pinté las paredes granates e hice unos dibujos negros. Por la ventana entraba toda la luz que necesitaba, así que una lámpara era inútil. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros hechos por mí, y en una esquina, un dibujo a carboncillo que hice anoche al llegar de _Midnighters_, de Sirius.

Esperaba que Lily y James no lo vieran. Pero por la jodida ley de Murphy, esa es la primera cosa en la que se fijó Lily. _Mierda… MierdamierdamierdaMIERDA, _pensé, _va a pensar que soy un maldito loco con trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo o algo así_.

En cuanto sus ojos verdes se posaron en el dibujo, me miró y sonrió. Después, anduvo a paso ligero hacia él. La seguí, supuse que James también lo hizo.

Lily lo descolgó de la pared y lo miró intensamente. Mientras sonreía. "¿Qué demonios pasa, Lily? No consigo ver nada con vuestras cabezas." Lily se giró y le enseño a James mi dibujo. "¡Mira, James! ¡Yo quiero uno así!" ahora se dirigió hacia mí. "¿Cómo has…?" Me sonrojé. "Yo… a veces, no elijo lo que dibujo, tengo un instinto o algo parecido, que me dice lo que dibujar y yo… pues lo sigo."

"Pero… ¿por qué sólo su cara? ¿Por qué no dibujar su cuello y sus hombros…?" esta vez fue James quien me preguntó. Dudé. "Yo… capturo belleza." Lily sonrió y James levantó las cejas. "No me entendáis mal, no es que no le encuentre atractivo, todo él, que lo encuentro, y tampoco es que esté diciendo que…"

"Tranquilo, Remus, respira." Rió James. Les sonreí. "La verdad es que es lo que me apetecía dibujar, lo que podía dibujar en ese momento. Realmente no puedo elegir qué dibujar cuando me da el arranque artístico…" En esto, la pareja rió. "Bueno, chicos, yo me voy que he quedado con Sirius." En la mención de su nombre, me estremecí y me sonrojé. ¿Qué me pasaba con Sirius?

"De acuerdo, amor." Lily le dio un beso en los labios a su novio. "Te amo." Susurró el pelinegro. "Te amo" le respondió Lily. Sonreí ante tal muestra de amor. James me sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de marcharse. Lily se giró hacia mí e hizo un pequeño bailecito. "¿Vas a conseguir _capturar_ mi belleza?" me preguntó, juguetona. Yo le guiñé un ojo. "Siempre."

OoOoOoOoO

Lily se estaba poniendo la bata, que yo le había dejado, sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras yo acababa de dar las últimas pinceladas a su cuadro. En él, ella estaba tumbada boca abajo en mi sofá mientras levantaba las piernas y apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Sonreía. Acabé de darle el toque final al color de su pelo y me incorporé. Dejé el pincel en el bolsillo de mi bata y estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras observaba mi obra. Una de las mejores que había hecho hasta ahora. Lily se acercó a mí y miró el lienzo, abrió la boca y se puso una mano sobre ella. Chilló, emocionada.

"¡Remus, me encanta!" me abrazó, reí. Deshizo el abrazo, y a continuación sonó el timbre de mi puerta. "¿Quién será?" preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a abrir. "¡Voy a cambiarme!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Abrí la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a Sirius, inclinado casualmente en el marco de ésta. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, miró hacia arriba, hacia mí, hacia mis ojos. Sonrió. "Hola, de nuevo." No me dio tiempo a responder, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Jadeé. Empezó a mover sus labios suevamente para luego pasar su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo acceso. El cual garantí.

Abrí mi boca y su lengua luchó contra la mía. Me estampó contra la puerta, aún abierta, mientras despegaba su boca de la mía y la deslizaba hacia mi cuello. Gemí, silenciosamente. Noté su mano entrar por dentro de mi bata, por debajo de mi camisa, hasta mi estómago. Ahí es cuando recobré el sentido. "Sirius, no… Ahora no… Sirius." Comencé, él me miró a los ojos y noté que los suyos se habían vuelto más oscuros a causa de la lujuria del momento.

Me volvió a besar. Gemí involuntariamente. Oí carraspear a alguien, giramos la cabeza hacia el sonido. Lily estaba con las manos sobre cada lado de su delgada figura, sonriendo con las cejas alzadas. Sirius se apartó de mí y carraspeó también. "Eh… Lily… Buenas." Dijo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, después me miró. "¿Por qué no me has dicho que aún estaba aquí?" Abrí la boca, sorprendido. "¡No me dejaste! ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!" Oí a Lily reírse y los dos la miramos de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza y vino a abrazarnos. "Me alegro de que estén juntos." Nos dijo. Miré a Sirius por detrás de la cabeza de Lily y fruncí el ceño. Sirius sólo sonreía. Cuando me vio observándole me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé. ¿De verdad estábamos juntos? ¿¡Qué estaba pensando! ¡Lo acababa de conocer!

_Pronto dejarás de engañarte a ti mismo, Remus,_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza muy parecida a la de Lily.

_¿Qué le estará pasando a Remus? Sólo yo lo sé .¡Muahahaha! :)_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Review? *sonrisa angelical*_


	4. Chapter 4: Persuasión

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOOOOS (ojala lo fueran, lo que haría yo con Sirius y Remus, jejeje) desgraciadamente son de la maravillosa JKR. :)**

_Hello! Bueno, cap 4… En este capítulo veréis a un Sirius persuasivo y a un Remus bastante fácil de convencer… *sonrisa maligna* _

_Un GRACIAS especial para mis niñas __**Naluma5**__, __**Pinguina00**__ y __**PotterMalfoyLove**__._

_Disfrutad. :)_

_Allá vamos._

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 4: Persuasión.**

_Persuasión: __Capacidad o habilidad para convencer a una persona para que haga o crea alguna cosa, empleando argumentos o acciones._

Cuando Sirius y Lily se marcharon, me senté en mi sofá y me relajé. ¿Qué fue eso de antes? ¿Fue mi consciencia?

_Un momento, ¿no habíamos quedado en el centro comercial? Otro momento, ¡Tengo hambre!_, pensé. Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina. Empecé a rebuscar en la nevera y encontré un sándwich que había hecho el día anterior. Lo saqué y cerré la nevera, me lo llevé a la boca. Sonó el timbre. _Qué día más ocupado…_

Abrí, era Sirius. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué…?" Él me miró e hizo un gesto con el brazo. "¿Puedo pasar?" Asentí y le abrí la puerta del todo. Entro y cerré, me giré hacia él. "¿Sí…?"

"Verás… He visto el retrato que le has hecho a Lily y… Bueno, yo…" empezó. "¿Quieres que…?" me interrumpí, dándole un mordisco a mi sándwich.

"¿Me podrías pintar?" soltó. Me atraganté con el sándwich y empecé a toser, Sirius rió y se acercó a mí para darme unos golpecitos en la espalda. "¿Estás bien?" ignoré su pregunta. "¿Quieres que te pinte?"

Frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de mí. Me pareció ver en sus ojos el miedo al… ¿rechazo? "Yo… sólo si tú quieres, Remus. No voy a forzarte…"

"Lo haré" dije, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. "¿Cómo quieres que te pinte?"

Empezó a sonreír, me dio miedo, sinceramente. "¿Cómo has pintado a Lily?" _No, no podía ser…_

"¡¿Quieres que te pinte desnudo?" grité, realmente sorprendido. La sonrisa de Sirius se amplió, mientras asentía. Me sonrojé. La idea no pintaba mal… Solos en mi estudio, Sirius desnudo, expuesto… Pero por otro lado… no, no podía. "No puedo." Sentencié. Su sonrisa se empezó a desvanecer. "¿Por qué no?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No, no, no, no, no." Empecé a ir a la cocina, a dejar el sándwich, se me había quitado hasta el hambre, él me siguió. Dejé el sándwich en la basura y me giré hacia él. "Ah… ya sé por qué no lo _'puedes'_ hacer…" Le miré, sobresaltado. Él sólo sonrió. "Ves incorrecto verme desnudo, te sentirías incómodo…" comenzó a caminar hacia mí. "No… soportarías verme así de _expuesto_ sin hacer nada al respecto… ¿cierto?" Ésa última palabra la susurró a mi oído, me estremecí.

"A Lily la podías pintar desnuda perfectamente, ella no te _pone_ como yo, ¿no?" se colocó detrás de mí y deslizó su lengua por el lado de mi cuello. "Ella no es un _hombre_ como yo…" Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, incliné mi cuello para darle más acceso. "Sirius…" gemí. "¿Me vas a pintar?" Susurró, sus labios rozando mi cuello, cuando hablaba. Empezó a besarme el cuello. Cerré los ojos, gemí y asentí. Sentí cómo sonreía. Se apartó de mí y abrí los ojos al no sentir más su calor. Le busqué e iba andando hacia mi estudio, quitándose la camiseta.

_Mierda… Si antes ya estaba caliente por su presencia, ahora…_ Suspiré, me giré hacia el lavaplatos y me mojé el rostro con agua fría. Ojalá eso me bajara el calentón para pintarle…

Me sequé y fui hacia mi estudio. Jadeé al ver lo que había dentro. Sirius, de espaldas a mí. Desnudo. COMPLETAMENTE desnudo. Escuchó mi jadeo y se giró, sonrió de lado. "¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?"

Me froté los ojos y suspiré. _Joder, Remus, concéntrate, ahora esto es trabajo,_ pensé, _soy un hombre débil…muy débil. _Carraspeé. "Con tumbarte en el sofá está bien." Respondí. Si fuera a colocarlo yo habría un problema. Un _gran _y _duro_ problema. No sé si me captáis. Hizo lo que le dije y se estiró en el sofá casualmente: con las piernas estiradas, un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro sobre el respaldo. Sonreía, cómo no.

Forcé una sonrisa apretada y me dirigí hacia el lienzo.

Mis ojos viajaron, ansiosamente, sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Sirius y pude sentir cómo mi piel se calentaba, tragué y le vi reír silenciosamente. Mi mirada se alargó sobre su miembro y después le mire la cara, donde vi el desea coloreando sus mejillas y los ojos oscureciéndose, también por deseo.

"Vamos, Remus, ¿a qué esperas?" dijo, su voz no superior a la de un gruñido. Después, en cambio, sonrió. "Aunque no me moleste que me mires así... ahora mismo estas trabajando... ¿no es verdad?" alzó una ceja.

Asentí y comencé a mezclar colores para conseguir el color de su piel. No sé si me iba a concentrar mucho en el dibujo…

OoOoOoOoO

"REMUUUUUS…" se quejó Sirius.

"SIRIUUUUUS…" le imité, sin despegar mis ojos del lienzo frente a mí. Fruncí el ceño. "Mierda." Dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" se alarmó mi sujeto. "No consigo captar la textura…"

"¿Tex-tura?" preguntó. Asentí. "Hmm… tengo una idea." Levanté la mirada hacia él y vi que se estaba levantando. "No sé por qué pero me asusta la idea que vayas a tener." Dije, alejándome. "Oh, vamos Remus…" dijo, chasqueando la lengua. Me hizo un signo con el dedo índice para que me acercara. Lo hice. Sí, ya sé que soy débil, déjame. Cuando estuve a un paso de él, paré. "Tócame." Sentenció. Casi me caigo. "¿Q..qué?" Rió.

"Remus, tengo ojos." Le lance una mirada sarcástica. Él rió. "Lo que quiero decir es que te he visto, eres muy…táctil. Pasas tus jodidamente sexys dedos por todos lados, así que si lo necesitas… simplemente tócame." Pasé por alto el cumplido y puse mis dedos en su mejilla.

Él empujó su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación, tomé una respiración profunda, el fortalecimiento antes de que firmara mi toque en la cara de Sirius. Oí la respiración cortada de Sirius cuando mi pulgar, ligeramente áspero, acarició por encima de su piel ligeramente, pasando el puente de la nariz, y siguiendo la línea recta desde la punta hasta entre sus cejas.

Abrí los ojos y ahora, con la respiración apresurada, la otra mano se unió al pulgar, en primer lugar siguiendo el camino que el otro había forjado. Ambos pulgares presionaban ahora entre las cejas de Sirius por un momento, luego se separaron, yendo en direcciones opuestas para conocer el aumento de la pálida frente, deslizándose suavemente sobre la piel.

A Sirius se le agitó la respiración. El aire a su alrededor creció grueso, cintas de tejido de la lujuria a través de la tensión. Casi podía oler cómo las feromonas se filtraban desde los poros. Me concentré en una tarea que debería haber sido mecánica, debería haber sido normal y suave, pero que se había convertido en la experiencia más erótica de mi vida.

Mis manos temblorosas se deslizaron sobre pómulos aristocráticos que han creado todo tipo de ángulos interesantes para yo explorar, después los dedos bailaron a lo largo de una mandíbula fuerte, un poco sin afeitar. Un músculo saltó cuando ahuequé mis manos en la mandíbula del hombre frente a mí. Los dedos pulgares se movían lentamente en círculos concéntricos sobre su barbilla.

Una inhalación aguda rompió el silencio cuando me llevé las manos lentamente a la garganta de Sirius, mis pequeños dedos rozando la piel sensible en la piel tras las orejas. Un escalofrío sacudió a Sirius, que abrió los ojos y el deseo oscuro se veía reflejado en ellos. Me miró como si pudiera ver directamente en mi alma.

Le devolví la mirada por un largo rato, respirando apenas por la necesidad de apretar el pecho. Entonces casi robóticamente, mis manos se deslizaron hacia mis mejillas y fui a paso ligero hacia mi lienzo, memorizando la textura de lo que acababa de acariciar.

Mis ojos se quedaron en Sirius durante el tiempo que fuera posible y después de desplazaron hacia abajo, al lienzo. Estuve alzando mi mirada regularmente para refrescar mi memoria de la cara de Sirius.

Cuando acabé, dejé el pincel en el vaso con agua y di un pequeño saltito. Dios…a veces se me notaba mucho lo gay que era…

"¿Ya está?" dijo una voz detrás mío. Me giré para ver a un Sirius totalmente vestido y observando mi obra con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Le gustaria?

_Hehe, soy malvada dejándoos así, pero ya se me está haciendo muy largo el capi. :)_

_¡Exijo reviews!_

_Bueno, mejor no exijo, no vaya a ser que me odiéis y no me las mandéis más… *sonrisita*_

_¿LES GUSTÓ? :D_

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario


	5. Chapter 5: Traición

**Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que volver a decirlo? ¡JKR! Harry el-niño-que-vivió Potter y todo lo que eso conlleva son de Jotaká Rowling. :)**

_¿Os gustó el capítulo 4? Mucha química, ¿eh?_

_Sé de sobra que al leer este me vais a odiar, pero… yo os sigo queriendo… :)_

_Gracias a __**Naluma5 **__y __**Pinguina00**__ (alias mi __**soulmate**__), por ser tan constantes con sus reviews. Y también a __**Albaa**__ por supuesto, que aunque sea anónima mola, ¿vale? :DD_

_Allá vamos, capítulo 5._

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 5: Traición.**

_Traición: __Falta que comete una persona que no es fiel y no es firme en sus afectos o ideas o no cumple su palabra._

"Y… ¿Qué te parece?" pregunté, mordiéndome la mejilla interior, mientras observaba los ojos de Sirius vagar por el lienzo que tenía en las manos. Entonces, me miró, me sonrió y dejó el lienzo sobre su soporte. Ahuecó las palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas y cerré los ojos, notando el calor. Al instante, noté unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos. No era brusco como antes, ni seductor como lo había sido; ésta vez era tierno. Y eso me asustó. Mucho.

Cuando se apartó, abrí los ojos y me llevé las manos a la cara, donde aún estaban las suyas. Las cogí y las apreté. Él sonrió. "Me encanta." Susurró. Sonreí ampliamente. Suspiré y le solté las manos. "Sirius…" empecé, pero paré al oír mis tripas. Reí. Sí que tenía hambre… Él rió. "Te invito a comer, vamos."

Le miré y asentí. Me cogió la mano y me besó el dorso. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Me giré para ir hacia la puerta y le seguí. Al momento me choqué contra su espalda. "¿Qué?" dije, confuso. Él se giró y pareció alarmado, se comenzó a estirar del cabello mientras caminaba a mi alrededor. Murmuraba algo como: _Mierda, la he cagado, ahora va a pensar que soy un torpe olvidadizo que…_

Le cogí de los antebrazos y le hice soltarse el pelo. "¡Sirius! ¿Es que quieres arrancarte el pelo?" le pregunté. Abrió los ojos. Mucho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a acariciársela. "No… mi precioso pelo no…" Rodé los ojos.

"Sirius, ¿qué ocurre?" Me miró, una mirada debatida. "No he venido con mi moto…" Me golpeé la frente con la mano. "Sirius, no acurre nada… Tranquilo, podemos ir en mi auto. ¿A dónde quieres ir?" le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. De repente, sonó el celular de Sirius. Me volteé hacia él. "¿Hoooola?" respondió, mirándome.

Oí una voz femenina y chillona al otro lado de la línea y después a Sirius. "No, no tengo nada que hacer ahora…Sí, ya voy." Y colgó. Parpadeé, sorprendido. ¿Cómo que no tenía nada que hacer?

Me crucé de brazos y le miré con una ceja alzada. Necesitaba una explicación, y una bien buena. "¿No tienes planes ya?" le pregunté.

Él me miró y sonrió. "No. Para esta tarde no." Se acercó a mí y me besó la comisura de la boca. "La hora de comer es toda tuya, Sr. Lupin." Me sobresalté.

"¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?" pregunté. "Sé muchas cosas, vayamos a comer y te las contaré todas…o te las mostraré." Me guiñó el ojo, otra vez el maldito escalofrío.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius me llevó (con mi auto, por supuesto) a un restaurante de comida italiana carísimo. Pero si me había llevado allí será porque puede permitírselo, ¿no?

Estábamos por el postre y a Sirius le volvió a sonar el celular. Lo miró y se levantó de la silla, volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsillo. "¿Te…vas?" dije, mi voz quebrándose. Aún no se podía ir. ¿Qué me pasaba con este hombre? Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Me estaba… ¿enamorando?

Él me miró mientras me levantaba. "Yo… he de irme." Se acercó a mí y miró alrededor. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie miraba me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. "Adiós, Remus John Lupin." Se despidió, sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa. Noté algo húmedo en mi rostro cuando se fue. Levanté la mano hacia mi mejilla y al mirarla vi una lágrima. ¿Estaba llorando?

OoOoOoOoO

Aparqué en el parking del centro comercial media hora después, con la esperanza de sacar mi mente de Sirius. Entré en mi cafetería favorita, _Starbucks_, y al rato salí con un cappuccino en mi mano. Suspiré y entré en la tienda en la que trabaja Lily. Al verla tras el mostrador me sentí aliviado. Necesitaba una amiga. Realmente la necesitaba. "Hola, Lily." Dije al entrar. Ella, que estaba de espaldas a mí, se giró y sonrió al reconocerme. "Hola, Remus." Al ver mi expresión de preocupación, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Dejé el cappuccino sobre el mostrador y abracé a la pelirroja. Ella me devolvió el gesto. "Shh… vamos cuéntamelo."

La dejé de abrazar y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Ella me la retiró con su pulgar y me dirigió una sonrisa que decía: _confía en mí._

Respiré hondo. "Me…estoy enamorando. Y…tengo miedo, Lily." le confesé. Ella me miraba y asentía, para que continuara. "No sé si él siente lo mismo y… de verdad estoy muy asustado de lo que me pueda pasar si descubro lo contrario…Es una tontería, hace nada que lo conozco…"

"El amor es así, Rem. Aparece cuando menos lo esperas." Me dijo Lily, sabia. Asentí.

OoOoOoOoO

Al cabo de un rato, salimos los dos, ya que era la hora libre de Lily. Yo estaba mejor. Pero lo peor estaba aún por ocurrir.

Lily me estaba hablando de que James y ella se habían ido a vivir juntos mientras tomábamos un helado. Miré alrededor de la heladería y el helado se me cayó al suelo, junto con mi esperanza.

¡No podía ser! Sirius, con una chica rubia. Be… ¡BESANDOSE!

¡Maldita sea, se estaban besando! Oía la voz de Lily, que en este momento me parecía lejana, un eco. Me di la vuelta y corrí. Corrí, corrí y corrí. Hasta que llegué al parking y estuve a salvo en mi auto. Entonces, puse la radio y mientras la música sonaba, yo lloré.

_You don't wanna hurt me baby  
>(Someone new)<br>You don't wanna hurt me baby  
>(Someone new)<br>_

No sabía si él quería herirme a propósito, pero lo hizo. Lo ha hecho.

_I thought the love we built was strong  
>It was just a house of cards<br>Now we watch them fall  
>Carried away<br>Oh, carried away by the wind _

Todo lo que me ha dicho, lo que me ha hecho… Se ha aprovechado de mí.

___Walking down the city streets  
>It's so bizarre<br>Yesterday was fine  
>Now you're carried away<br>Oh, carried away by the wind _

És un farsante, esos besos tiernos, esas caricias… No significaron nada para él… Era un traidor, es es lo que era.__

_You don't wanna hurt me baby (I know)  
>You don't wanna hurt me baby (I know)<br>Can't believe it's true  
>You're in love with someone new<br>You really don't know what to say (No)  
>So I'm gonna walk away (Just know)<br>Nothing that I can do  
>One day I'll find someone new<br>_

Eso es, encontraré a alguien mejor que él, algún día podré ser feliz con alguien, con ojos grises, pelo negr— ¡Mierda! ¡Todo pensamiento va a él!

_The doorway leading to your heart  
>Has just been closed for good<br>You slowly turn away  
>I'm saving the moment<br>Saving the moment _

Guardaré mi corazón para entregárselo a alguien que no lo vaya a romper cuando se canse de él, sí, eso haré.

___All the things we want to say  
>But silence is the game<br>No need to cast a blame  
>Just saving the moment<br>Saving the moment _

Una cosa si es cierta, no me podré olvidar de los besos que me dio, de su poder de convicción… No.__

_Now I've gotta find a reason to believe in tomorrow  
>I gotta find a reason to believe in a world of change<br>In a world of change  
>You don't wanna hurt me baby<br>You don't wanna make me cry  
>Can't believe it's true<br>You're in love with someone new  
>You don't wanna hurt me baby<br>(Someone new)  
>You don't wanna hurt me baby<br>Nothing that I can do  
>One day I'll find someone new<br>Someone new  
>Someone new<br>Can't believe it's true  
>You're in love with someone new<em>

Le odio. No puedo con él. _No te engañes Lupin, lo amas._

_Valeeee, okeeey, perfectooo. Podeis tirarme las piedras ya, estoy preparada. *alzando escudo*_

_Sé que a nadie le gusta ver a Remus llorar, y menos discutir consigo mismo y engañarse a si mismo._

_Sirius no tiene la culpa de todo… :)_

_¡Os amo, princesitas mías!_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: No soy JKR ¡SORPRESA! Tampoco soy alguien de Warner Bros Company ¡OTRA SORPRESA! Soy… un antepasado tuyo ¡HORROR! (con ese pequeño monólogo que espero que os haya hecho sonreír :DD, he querido decir que LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS ojalá lo fueran…)**

_Hello, mis queridas dulzuras :)_

_Hoy hay más gente a la que agradecer :O *ehemm* __**Naluma5**__, __**Pinguina00,**__**Albaa **__y, la última que reviewizó, __**Marii96**__, la cual es awesome :D._

_Espero que estéis leyendo el fic de mi querida __**amiga Naluma5, De escobas y corazones rotos,**__ porque si no, cuando oscurezca iré a vuestra posada y os mataré con un __**¡Avada Kedavra! **_

_Disfrutad ;)._

_Capi 6, allá vamos :DD_

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 6: Reconciliación.**

_Reconciliación: __reconstitución de una relación rota o restablecimiento de la concordia o amistad perdidas entre dos personas que se habían enfrentado._

Cuando llegué a mi querido apartamento, sentí alivio, y al parecer el dolor en el pecho disminuía si no pensaba en él. Dejé mis llaves sobre el mármol de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sin segundos pensamientos me tumbé sobre la cama y deseé morirme.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo semejante?"

Me dormí, exhausto por las lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el timbre. _De nuevo_. Me levanté rumiando y abrí la puerta. Al ver lo que había fuera, la cerré de un golpe seco. Era él, con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su atractiva cara. Era horripilante. ¿Qué le hacía tantísima gracia?

Empezó a golpear la puerta repetidamente mientras gritaba. "¡Remus, joder! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Qué ha pasado!" ¿Que qué pasaba? Oh nada, Sirius, solo que después de liarte conmigo te he visto succionarle la lengua a una Barbie, eso es todo. "¡Remus, me cago en mi puta vida! ¡Abre la jodida puerta para contarme lo que ocurre, maldita sea!" A éste le tenían que lavar la boca con lejía. Le di un golpe a la puerta. "¡No voy a abrirte, Sirius! ¡No pienso abrirte!"

"Está bien, no voy a gritar más, pero ábreme Remus, necesito hablar contigo." La voz ahora le hacía parecer inocente. _Puto bastardo._ Aun así le abrí. "Qué." Escupí.

"¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?" pidió, suplicante. Suspiré y le dejé pasar. Se dirigió hacia MI salón, se sentó en MI sofá, en MI sitio. Le seguí y me quedé de pie. "Repito, qué. Y no te he dado permiso para que te sientes." Suspiró, pero me hizo caso omiso.

"Qué coño te pasa conmigo, Remus." Eso era el colmo de la insolencia.

"¿Que qué me pasa? Oh, nada importante, sólo que te he visto en el centro comercial, bonita compañía la que tenías. Muy linda." Ironicé, gruñendo. Él pareció sorprendido. Sí, Sirius, sí.

"¿Me viste con Nancy?" ¿Nancy? Típico. Asentí. Él carraspeó. "De eso venía a hablarte."

Abrí los ojos y pestañeé, sorprendido. "¿De _Nancy_?" Asintió y se acercó a mí. Me cogió las manos y me miró a los ojos. No sé si es posible, pero sentía que me derretía.

"Estaba con Nancy en el centro porque… bueno, mis padres quieren que me case con ella. Es mi prima." Eso me sobresaltó.

"Sirius, esto es grave. ¡Es incesto! Es antinatural…" Asintió de nuevo y se dejó caer en mi sofá con un suspiro. Tiró de mis manos y me hizo sentarme sobre él, con las piernas a un lado. Me sonrojé. "Remus… estaba en el centro comercial porque… mis padres también estaban allí… Y la besé, por esa misma razón. Pero…" asentí para que prosiguiera. "Después, me sentí fatal, como si ese beso fuera falso, incorrecto, y… se lo dije. A mis padres y a Nancy."

"¿Qué les dijiste…?" pregunté, temblando con anticipación. Me miró a los ojos y susurró. "Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Remus Lupin." Eso fue lo que necesitaba para rodear su cuello con los brazos y juntar sus labios con los míos. Él profundizó ese roce de labios lamiéndome el labio inferior, pidiendo acceso. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y gemí de placer. Estaba caliente, su lengua estaba caliente. Hacía calor. _Dios mío, qué calor. _

Por la falta de aire, nos separamos, pero Sirius apoyó su frente contra la mía. "Te prometo, Lupin, que jamás me alejaré de ti. Jamás te haré daño. Te lo juro." Susurró con los ojos cerrados. Y me volvió a rozar los labios. "Te tomo la palabra, Black." Sonreí de lado al ver que se sobresaltaba. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con otros, grises y sorprendidos, mirándome fijamente. "¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?"

Le pasé las manos por los hombros y le acaricié el pecho, se estremeció. "Yo también se investigar…"

Asintió y me cogió de la nuca, para volver a besarme apasionadamente. Le correspondí el beso. Él deslizó la mano por el interior de mi camiseta. Empezó a jugar con mis pezones. Gemí en el beso. Él aprovechó esa oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en mi boca y pasarla por el interior de mis mejillas y por el cielo de mi boca.

De repente, sonó mi móvil. Sirius gruñó. "No lo cojas." Asentí, pero no paraban de insistir. Así que me aparté de Sirius lentamente y cogí el móvil de la mesa. Sin bajarme de su regazo. "¿Sí?" dije, con la respiración entrecortada. "¿Remus? Soy Lily, ¿qué ocurrió ayer en el centro comercial?" se percató de mi respiración y añadió: "¿Qué haces tan sofocado?"

Carraspeé, y acto seguido le conté lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. "¡Será bastardo! Voy a…"

"No, Lily, está todo solucionado." Al decir esto, noté algo húmedo en mi clavícula, era la lengua de Sirius, el cual me había bajado el cuello de la camiseta y me miraba con una sonrisa de costado. Volvió a pasar la lengua por ahí, sin dejar de mirarme. _Dios, Sirius, no sabes lo caliente que me pone que me mires así…_

Gemí y Lily… "¡Remus! ¡Sigo aquí!" dijo. "Espera… ¡Está ahí Sirius! ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo, eh?"

"Lily…" susurré con la voz entrecortada. "Luego te llamo." Y colgué antes de escuchar el grito de Lily. Lancé el celular al suelo y cogí la cara de Sirius. Ahora estaba poniendo cara de inocente. "No… no hagas e…eso cuando e…e…estoy hablando por telé…teléfono." Dije entre respiración y respiración. Él sonrió inocentemente. "¿Hacer qué, Remy?" e hizo un puchero. ¡UN PUCHERO!

"Eso que haces con la lengua. Con esa maldita lengua que debería arrancarte de un mordisco por ponerme tan caliente." Caí en algo cuando vi que la sonrisa inocente de Sirius se convertía en una de satisfacción, y a la vez seductora. "Mierda… ¿Dije lo último en voz alta?" pregunté, más a mí mismo que a Sirius. Él asintió y sacó esa _jodida_ lengua para lamerme los labios. "¿Te refieres a ésta lengua?" Asentí, volvió a lamerme los labios. "Arráncamela." Dijo con esa voz tan sexy que solo él sabe poner.

Planté mis labios sobre los suyos bruscamente. Le mordí los labios, la lengua, la barbilla. Quería mordérselo TODO. Quería castigarle por distraerme. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sirius volvió a gruñir. "Odio que me interrumpan." Dijo y me dejó con cuidado en el sofá antes de ir a abrir. Le observé con una sonrisa en mis labios. "¿Qué coño quieres, Evans?" gruñó. ¿Evans?

"Sirius Orion Black, déjame pasar o te juro que te quemo ese pelo al que tanto quieres. Tengo que hablar con Remus." Sirius se negó a dejarla entrar. Sonreí y me acerqué a él por la espalda. Le susurré algo en el oído. "Sólo serán unos minutos. Déjala pasar." Él me miró y asintió. Después volvió a mirar a Lily y le gruñó. Pero la dejó pasar. "Buen chico." Dijo Lily, palmeándole la cabeza como a un perro. Él hizo ademán de morderla y ella se apartó, sacándole la lengua.

Reí y cogí a Lily de la mano, llevándola al sofá. Nos sentamos. "Dime." Le dije, sonriendo. "¿Cómo que 'dime'? Cuéntame ahora mismo de qué vais vosotros dos." Dudé.

_¿Debía contárselo a Lily?_

_¡Yujuuuuuu! Por fin actualicé!_

_No saben lo que me costó hacer este capi, princesas, no lo saben bien!_

_Pero por ustedes lo hago todo mis queridas lectoras!_

_¿Reviews? :))_


	7. Chapter 7: Notición

**Disclaimer: De nuevo, lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling, lo demás MÍO. :)**

_Holaa, preciosaaas!_

_Pfff… Siento la espera pero enfermé y no pude terminarlo. Mi hermano Blake lo hará por mí. No sean muy malas con él, está empezando. _

_Bien, gracias a las que me mandaron Review (__**Breyito-Black-Lupin, Naluma5**__) y a las que no lo hicieron, gracias por al menos leer lo que escribe ésta loca…_

_Capi 7. Allá vamos. :)_

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 7: Notición.**

_Notición: __Noticia extraordinaria o poco digna de crédito._

Observé a Lily por un momento, y luego, con un suspiro, decidí decírselo. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido interrumpido. "¿Siempre lo tienes que saber todo, Evans?" saltó Sirius. Ella le miró con una ceja alzada. "Estaba hablando con Remus, ignorante analfabeto." Me devolvió la mirada. "¿Y bien…?"

"No lo sé, Lily…" respondí, sinceramente. "Yo te lo diré. Pero luego, Evans. Me paso por tu casa luego." No se la vio muy convencida hasta que Sirius añadió, con un suspiro. "Me pasaré por tu casa, c_on Remus_." Entonces asintió, me besó la mejilla y se dirigió hacia Sirius, a quién también besó la mejilla. "Adiós, pareja." Y salió. Me ruboricé ante su mención de 'pareja'. ¿Éramos pareja?

"Remus." Me llamó Sirius. "¿Sí?" Se sentó a mi lado. Sonrió dulcemente. ¿Dulcemente? "¿Quieres que…? Bueno, ¿somos pareja?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no sé. ¿Tú quieres que lo seamos?" le pregunté, realmente nervioso. Asintió solemnemente. "Pues, hecho." Dije con mi tono de lógica. Entonces sonrió y me cogió de la nuca, jugó con mi pelo. Se acercó, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaban, pero no me besó. "No me gusta el término 'novio'." Dijo. "Hmm… ¿qué te parece compañero? ¿Amigo con derecho a roce? ¿Amante?" pregunté, ruborizándome al instante. "Amante me gusta." Y me besó.

Fue húmedo, lleno de saliva, mucho roce de lenguas. Fue…perfecto.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegamos a la calle de Lily y James, y Sirius me condujo hacia su portal. Picamos al timbre. "¿Quién es?" era la voz de James. "Sirius." Y la puerta se abrió. Entramos en el portal y nos metimos en el ascensor. Era estrecho, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, ya empezaba a tener calor. "¿Qué piso es?" pregunté, impacientándome. "Ático." Respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Presionó el botón del ático. El ascensor se empezó a mover. Cada vez, Sirius estaba más cerca. Acorralándome contra la pared. "Hola…" susurró sonriente. Rozó su nariz contra la mía, sacudió la cabeza para que se tocaran repetidamente. Me pareció un gesto muy dulce. Muy de… pareja. Me sonrojé al pensarlo. Tenía pareja… "Hola." Respondí y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. El ascensor hizo un ruido. Ya habíamos llegado.

Sirius me besó y, abrió la puerta del elevador. Le seguí hacia la puerta de un apartamento. Tocó el timbre repetidamente. "¡Ya voy! ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¡No seas impaciente!" Y James abrió. Le saludé con la mano, sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa. "Pasad." Y eso hicimos, Lily nos esperaba. "Antes de que digáis nada he de deciros yo algo…" empezó Lily. "Sentaos." Obedecimos.

Ella cogió la mano de James y se puso frente a nosotros. "Veréis… Estoy embarazada." Dijo sin rodeos. Sonreí. Sirius no lo hizo. Se levantó, con cara de indignación. "¿C-cómo? ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?"

"Verás, Black, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…"empezó James, divertido. Sirius le interrumpió con una carcajada que parecía un ladrido sarcástico. "¡No me digas! Eso ya lo sé, James, lo que quería decir es que ¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME HE ENTERADO ANTES!" Me levanté de un salto y le cogí el brazo a Sirius. "Sirius, basta." Dije solemnemente. Él me miró y asintió. Se volvió a sentar con un suspiro. Le pasé una mano por el pelo. "Vas a ser su padrino, Black así que como no te comportes…" dijo Lily. Sirius la miró y se levantó. La abrazó. Fuerte. Se rió mientras gritaba. "¡Voy a ser padrino!" Dejó a Lily en el suelo. "¿Le llamaréis Sirius? Sí, ¿verdad? Lo sabía."

"No, Sirius, no lo llamaremos así. No queremos que se rían de él en el colegio." Respondió Lily con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?" dijo Sirius con un puchero. "Nada, Sirius, nada…" le susurré, acariciándole el hombro. Empezó a hacer ruiditos como si estuviera llorando. "¡Son malos conmigo, Re!" chilló, mientras me abrazaba. Reí ante mi nuevo apodo, era mono… No me quejaría si era Sirius quien me llamaba así.

Oí a James decirle a Lily. "Pobre Remus… Tener que soportar eso…" Reí y deshice el abrazo. Sirius me miraba, sonriendo. "Voy a ser padrino." Me dijo. "Lo sé, Sirius, tengo oídos." Se abrazó a mi cuello y me besó. Delante de Lily y James. Con lengua.

Puse las manos es su pecho y le empujé. "Sé que estás contento, pero, ¿y si dejamos eso para después?" le propuse. Asintió y se giró hacia sus amigos. "Felicidades. Ahora si nos disculpáis, el Sr. Lupin y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver…" dijo con una voz empresarial. Me tapé la boca para no reír, pero se me escapó una risilla, por lo que Sirius me miró sonriente y me guiñó un ojo.

Lily nos acompañó hacia la puerta y la abracé. "Felicidades, Lily." Ella me lo devolvió. "Gracias, Remus."

Me aparté con un sonrisa y sentí la mano de Sirius entrelazarse con la mía. Le miré y le sonreí. "¿Vamos?" me preguntó susurrando. Asentí. "Vamos."

OoOoOoOoO

La moto rugía entre mis muslos y la musculosa espalda de Sirius se apretaba contra mi pecho mientras yo abrazaba su torso por puro instinto. Nunca había montado en moto hasta que le conocí, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Apoyé mi frente cubierta con el casco en su espalda y oí cómo intentaba decirme algo. Levanté la cabeza. "¿Qué?" grité. "¡Que si te apetece ver mi casa!" gritó de vuelta. Me lo pensé. "¿Estás seguro?" volví a gritar.

"Completamente."

_Vale, vale, vale, VALEEEE!_

_Sé que me tardé una eternidad pero tengo excusa… u.u _

_También sé que el capi es muuuuuuy cortito pero les prometo mis nenas que alargaré el próximo!_

_Por cierto, pásense por el fic de mi amiga __**Naluma5**__, les encantará!_

_También un saludo gigantesco a mi nueva reviewer: __**¡Breyito-Black-Lupin!**_

_Me haríais feliz si me dejarais un Review…*ojitos de cachorrito*_


	8. Chapter 8: Presión

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos… *lágrima* La magia es de Jotaká Rowling. **

_Hola mis preciosidades :) Madre mía 13 días desde que colgué el 7… Espero que me perdonen, mi hermano arrojó el portátil al piso y tuve que escribir en casa de mi tía con montones de primos correteando por ahí… Juro que esa casa cada vez se parece más a la Madriguera…_

_Un enorme gracias a __**Naluma5 **__(la cual me da una razón por la que seguir escribiendo), __**Breyito-Black-Lupin**__(a la cual admiro por sus consejos y su constante lectura, AMO su nombre *_*), a __**anaaa**__ (me encanta que te encante y espero más noticias tuyas, linda) y a __**Albaa**__ (que no me acordé de mencionarla en el anterior porque no vi su Review, me perdonas, ¿cierto?)._

_No me olvido de las lectoras que no hacen Review, porque aunque no me digan lo que les parece, si siguen leyendo es que les gusta, ¿verdad? (Así que gracias, :) )_

_Allá vamos, capi 8._

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 8: Presión.**

_Presión: __Influencia que se ejerce sobre una persona o una colectividad para determinar sus actos o su conducta._

Llegamos al apartamento de Sirius y éste abrió la puerta gritando:

"¡Padfoot! ¡Ya estoy en casa!" ¿Padfoot? ¿Quién demonios era Padfoot? Me giré con el ceño fruncido a cerrar la puerta cuando oí un golpe sordo en el suelo de parqué. Volteé rápidamente para ver como Sirius era atacado por una cosa negra enorme. ¿Se suponía que eso era un perro? Me alarmé y corrí hacia él.

"¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien?" grité, asustado. Pero fui respondido por una risa. Observé con detenimiento esa cosa y vi que Sirius no estaba siendo atacado, la cosa le estaba lamiendo la cara. Me llevé una mano a la boca y jadeé por la sorpresa. La cosa se percató de que estaba ahí y vino corriendo haca mí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar tumbado con esa cosa lamiéndome a mí.

Intenté zafarme de eso pero pesaba demasiado, y yo no es que estuviera muy fuerte para hacerlo…

Entonces, noté el alivio apoderarse de mí cuando noté que ya no tenía ningún peso sobre mí. Abrí los ojos (no estaba seguro de cuando exactamente los cerré) y me incorporé, pasándome la manga de la chaqueta por la cara. Vi a Sirius cogiendo a la cosa por el torso y poniéndolo frente a él.

"Padfoot, basta. Siéntate." Y la cosa le hizo caso. Entonces, se giró hacia mí (gracias a Dios) y me levantó. Yo respiraba agitadamente y él me miró divertido. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿¡Qué es esa cosa?" grité, en vez que contestar. Él sonrió.

"Es Padfoot," la cosa levantó las orejas y abrió sus claros ojos al ser nombrado. "y es mi perro."

"¿Eso es un perro?" pregunté, señalando a Padfoot. Él asintió. Me pareció que el perro abría la boca y sacaba la lengua, para sonreír, bueno, era lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a pasearlo?" me dijo Sirius, cogiendo una correa de cuero. _Cómo no,_ pensé.

"¿Sacas esa monstruosidad a la calle?" dije con desdén. El pelinegro sólo rió y le puso el collar al obediente perro. Padfoot se levantó y al hacerlo, pegué un brinco, asustado. ¡Es que era enorme!

"Mira, Paddy, éste es Remus, él te quiere aunque no lo parezca. Él es bueno conmigo y lo será también contigo. Él es mi novio/amante ahora, pero tú no digas nada." Lo último se lo dijo al perro al oído. Pareció que lo entendía. Se acercó a mí con la cabeza gacha y empujó dicha cabeza contra mi mano, suavemente, cómo pidiendo ser acariciado.

Sonreí y suspiré. Me agaché y empecé a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Se inclinó hacia el tacto y empezó a olerme, su hocico húmedo por mi mejilla y después mi cuello. Me hacía cosquillas. Reí y noté cómo me lamía tras la oreja.

"¡Padfoot, eso hace cosquillas!" dije entre risitas. Le rasqué una vez más y me levanté, encontrándome a un divertido Sirius más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sonreí y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Él me pasó su brazo libre por la cintura y me lamió desde la barbilla hasta la frente, pasando por mis labios, mi nariz y entre mis cejas. Jadeé. "¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Vamos." Dijo después de reír.

OoOoOoOoO

Estuvimos todo lo que quedaba de tarde paseando a Padfoot por el parque. Hubo un momento en el que Padfoot vio una ardilla y fue corriendo tras ella, llevándonos a Sirius y a mí (estábamos cogidos de la mano) tras él. En otro momento nos sentamos bajo un árbol; yo estaba con la espalda contra éste, Padfoot tumbado a mi lado y Sirius con su cabeza en mis piernas. Yo acariciaba a Padfoot con una mano, mientras que con la otra, jugaba con el pelo de Sirius. Mientras él hacía un sudoku en su móvil y hablaba conmigo. Fue una tarde genial.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al apartamento de Sirius, dejamos a Padfoot en el salón. Sirius se quitó la chaqueta y me invitó a que hiciera lo mismo. Mientras lo hacía, me observaba con una mirada sugerente y una sonrisa pícara sobre su atractivo rostro.

"¿Qué?" él se acercó a mí y me besó sin aviso previo, apasionadamente. Le devolví el beso por un momento, pero Sirius lo interrumpió para sonreírme y conducirme escaleras arriba. Al llegar a una puerta de caoba oscura, me empujó contra ésta y atacó mi cuello con mordiscos agresivos, pero a la vez apasionados. Gemí y, sin querer abrí la puerta, lo cual nos condujo al interior del cuarto.

Sirius siguió besándome mientras empujaba nuestros cuerpos hacia la cama. Cuando las corvas de mis rodillas dieron con el borde de la cama, me caí sobre ella, llevándome a Sirius conmigo, e haciendo que cayera sobre mí. Se puso de rodillas en el colchón, con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas.

Al inclinarse hacia abajo, noté el prominente bulto en el frente de sus pitillos y gemí involuntariamente, dentro del beso. Sirius paró de besarme y empezó a bajar por mi pecho, deshaciendo botones y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que se abría para él. Con cada toque de su lengua, temblaba y gemía.

Cuando me hubo quitado la camisa, sus labios llegaron bajo mi ombligo, justo antes de llegar al límite de mi cinturón. La respiración se me agitó cuando sus ojos, nublados por pura lujuria, se clavaron en los míos, pidiendo permiso. Cuando no vio ninguna señal para que parara, desabrochó mi cinturón. Es entonces cuando la razón m llegó.

"¡Para! ¡Para, Sirius, para!" grité, empujándolo. Pero él seguía lamiendo mi estómago. Gemí. "¡Sirius, he dicho que pares, maldita sea!" y le empujé con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Él cayó al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión y yo me apoyé en el cabezal de la cama. Abrazando mis rodillas, protegiéndome.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tranquilo, Lupin, nada te va a pasar…" dijo esa voz mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de un Remus de apenas ocho años. Nadie oía los lamentos y chillidos de Remus…_

_**Flashback continúa en el siguiente capítulo…**_

_Graaaacias por todo lo que habéis pasado por mi culpa… Sé lo que es esperar para leer… No me gusta xD_

_Aun así me quereis… ¿No? _

_¿Review?_


	9. Chapter 9: Confesión

**Disclaimer: La magia es de J.K. Rowling (tristemente :( )**

_Hola, hola, holaa!_

_Me puse contentísima cuando vi mis reviews… podría gritar… Qué demonios, lo voy a hacer: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ya estoy mejor xD…_

_Un especial gracias a- __**AnaLupin :)**__,__** Kristy SR**__, __**Pinguina00**__, __**Naluma5 **__y __**Breyito-Black-Lupin**__!____ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS!_

_Y como tuve tanto éxito con el 8, ¡el 9 lo cuelgo prontito! Bieeeen *saltando de alegría*_

_Capi 9… ALLÁ VAMOOOS!_

**Mezclas Imposibles**

**Cap. 9: Confesión.**

_Confesión: Revelación que hace una persona a otra u otras de sus actos, ideas o sentimientos ocultos._

_**Continuación de Flashback**_

"_No... por favor, señor, haré lo que usted me pida..." seguía quejándose Remus, en aquella habitación tan amplia y tan oscura, sobre esa cama demasiado grande para su cuerpecito de ocho años._

_Pero él no paraba... Él le estaba quitando la camisa ahora, de la cual se hartó y, con un gruñido animal, abrió tan bruscamente que los botones salieron volando. Remus no paraba de llorar, de quejarse como un perrito herido, al que habían abandonado. Pero a él no lo habían abandonado, lo estarían buscando, su madre y su padre._

_El hombre se tumbaba sobre él y empezaba a lamerle su delgado pecho, Remus tiritaba, Remus lloraba, Remus pensaba que se moría. Pero no podía hacer nada… o él le lastimaría._

_Él cerró los ojos… y esperó a que todo pasara._

_Una hora antes…_

_Un Remus alegre y dando pequeños brincos, caminaba entre su madre y su padre, cogido de sus manos. Remus se soltó y empezó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque._

"_¡A que no me atrapas, papá!" chillaba. Iba mirando hacia sus padres, que corrían tras él y no se dio cuenta de con quién estaba a punto de toparse. Ése, del que todos hablaban… El secuestrador, el asesino de niños… Fenrir Greyback._

_En esa habitación…_

"_Pare, por favor…" susurraba Remus, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones. "¡Cállate!" dijo Greyback, dándole una bofetada. "Ahora verás lo que es sentirse solo… Encerrado… Sin poder ver a quien quieres…" dijo Greyback entre dientes mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y ataba las muñecas del pequeño Remus a los barrotes del cabezal de la cama._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Yo lloraba, no quería recordarlo, pero lo había hecho, aquel hombre…

"No…" susurré, cubriéndome la cara con las manos, mientras sollozaba. De repente, noté unos brazos rodearme. Salté del susto y me alejé. "No… Déjame, no me toques."

"Remus… no te voy a lastimar…" dijo Sirius, acercándose a mí de nuevo. Alargué los brazos para empujarle el pecho. "No te acerques a mí." Susurré. Pero Sirius me ignoró y me abrazó, fuerte, para que yo no pudiera soltarme. Pero, yo de repente no tenía la fuerza de hacerlo, así que me abracé a su cuello y empecé a llorar aún más desesperadamente en su pelo.

"Shh… No te preocupes… No te voy a forzar a hacer nada de lo que no estés preparado…" susurró Sirius, mientras besaba mi pelo.

OoOoOoOoO

Estábamos abrazados sobre la cama, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, Sirius devolviéndome el abrazo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo hacía un rato que había parado de llorar, tranquilizado por las palabras dulces que Sirius me susurraba al oído.

"Remus… Siento estropear el momento, pero… ¿vas a contarme lo que te pasa?" murmuró Sirius, incorporándose y mirándome a los ojos. Estaba preocupado por mí… Por mí… Suspiré.

"No creo que pueda…" susurré, inclinando la cabeza. De repente las sábanas de seda negra me parecían muy interesantes. No me sentía valiente para mirar a Sirius a los ojos. Pero él no se dio por vencido. Noté su dedo índice en mi barbilla y me vi a mi mismo levantado la mirada hacia sus ojos.

"¿No confías en mí?" me dijo, su pulgar acariciando mi labio inferior. Asentí y cogí su mano. Respiré profundamente.

"Verás… Cuando tenía ocho años, un hombre…" se me quebró la voz y Sirius me apretó la mano y me sonrió, para que siguiera. "Un hombre me secuestró y…abusó de mí. Era un criminal, al cual la ley estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y…él… pues me eligió a mí por una sola razón."

"¿Por qué razón?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. Me froté los ojos y los apreté, para no llorar de nuevo.

"Mi padre… Mi padre era policía, y él lo arrestó. Entonces, no después de mucho tiempo, se escapó y cobró su venganza." Vi como Sirius apretaba los labios.

"Primero conmigo… Después con mi madre. Y por último, mi padre. Él los mató. Aún está en busca y captura." Acabé. Sirius no parpadeaba. "Y… al desabrocharme el cinturón… escuché el sonido del cuero y el metal y… Me acordé."

Sirius se levantó bruscamente. "Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta."

Iba hacia la puerta, me levanté y le seguí. "¡Sirius!" le cogí del brazo justo antes de que cogiera su chaqueta. Él me miró. Estaba llorando. Jadeé. "Voy a matar al bastardo, Remus, te juro que lo encontraré y te vengaré. A ti y a tus padres, por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir. ¡Voy a matarlo, joder!" gritó. Se zafó de mi agarre y se puso, la chaqueta. Abrió la puerta. "Sirius…"

Se giró a mirarme. "Voy a matarlo, Remus. Espérame aquí. No descansaré hasta que lo encuentre." Salió y se subió a su moto. "¡Sirius! ¡No me dejes!" Salí corriendo tras él. Sirius me miró. "Quédate conmigo." Le supliqué. Después de suspirar, se bajó de la moto y vino hacia mí. Ahuecó las palmas de sus manos en mi cara y yo, de inmediato, puse las mías sobre las suyas.

Rozó sus labios con los míos y mis ojos se cerraron, estuvimos besándonos hasta que oí una voz que me puso los pelos de la nuca de punta.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Ya me has remplazado, Remus?" Nos giramos hacia la voz. No podía ser.

_:O:O:O:O ¿Quién puede ser?_

_Espero reviews, princesas, porque me gusta mucho este capi y sinceramente he llorado U.U_

_¡Os quiero!_


End file.
